


coffee in an iv

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, coffee shop AU, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “Can I get a Venti latte with, uhh, nine espresso shots?” the man said.Nines snorted. “Jesus Christ, just do cocaine."Or Nines' judgement of Gavin's drink leads to exchanged numbers and a date.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	coffee in an iv

Nines was standing in line at Starbucks, waiting for his turn. “Hi, what can I get for you?” the barista asked the man in front of Nines.

“Can I get a Venti latte with, uhh, nine espresso shots?” the man said.

Nines snorted. “Jesus Christ, just do cocaine,” he said, then winced. It was way too early for him to have any kind of filter.

The man slowly turned to look at Nines, eyebrows raised. His gray eyes seemed more amused than angry. He turned back to the barista. “Actually, make it _ten_ ,” he said.

“You got it,” the barista said, unfazed. “Can I get your name?”

“Gavin,” the man said. Then he leaned in and said something to the barista too low for Nines to hear. Then, Gavin walked off to sit at a table.

Nines could feel Gavin’s stare on him, but ignored it in favor of focusing on the barista now taking his order. Her name tag read ‘Tina’. Her long, black hair was in a ponytail strung through the back of her baseball hat. “Hi, what can I get for you?” she asked Nines.

“Venti black coffee, please,” Nines said.

Tina nodded. “You don’t have to wait for that, I’ll pour it right now,” she said. Nines was confused when Tina scrawled something on his cup with a marker; he hadn’t given her _his_ name. When Tina handed him the cup, Nines saw it was a phone number. He looked up at Tina. Was she hitting on him? “It’s not my number, I have a wife,” Tina said quickly, pointing across the shop where Gavin sat.

Nines looked over at Gavin, surprised. Gavin smirked, and raised his Venti heart attack like it was a glass of champagne. Then, he spun his drink around and gestured for Nines to do the same. Nines spun his cup around. It read, _Jesus Christ, go out with me?_

Nines flushed, took a sip of his coffee, then went over to talk to the cute stranger he’d apparently insulted and charmed at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> day 13!  
> barista tina does not get paid enough for this lmao 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
